


A Special Request

by pkmntrainer_alex



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: Prince Yonji has a different kind of request for his maid.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	A Special Request

**Author's Note:**

> \- Happy National Horny Day, have some himbo pegging  
> \- I got busted writing this by my partner and had some 'splaining to do  
> \- Apologies if there are any inconsistency and whatnot, this is something I've never done IRL  
> \- Please do not repost or use this work on another site without my knowledge or consent

The prince’s door was closed. She knocked twice, and waited. That was how it went. She would have to stand out there waiting until he would call to her to -

Abruptly, the door swung open, startling her as she jumped back and hit her head on the wall.

“What are you doing?” He looked unhappy with her - not a good sign. She could see that he had showered recently; his green hair was even darker when it was wet, and it fell to his shoulders rather than being slicked back. Even though it was the middle of the night, he was wearing the same black pants he wore during the day, though he was already shirtless.

“Apologies, Prince Yonji.” She hesitated. It wasn’t looking like he was in a good mood, and that would make her job even harder. “I was told you wanted to see me?”

He turned back into his room, leaving the door open behind him. She followed nervously, taking care to close and lock the door behind her. His room was a mess as always, and only dimly lit by the lamp on his bedside table. He sat on the bed, arms folded over his bare chest, studying her quietly. She could tell he seemed tense - and he was rarely so.

“Is...are you okay, my lord?” She assumed her usual position: in front of him, on her knees. Her long hair had been tied up in a top knot to keep it out of the way. She leaned in close, resting her head on his thighs as she caressed him through his pants.

“I’m fine.” He pushed her hand away abruptly, and stood up again. Confused, she stayed kneeling on the floor, watching him as he walked away, beginning to pace. “I have a special request for you tonight.”

“Okay.”

“I have not,” Prince Yonji added firmly, glancing over his shoulder at her. “Asked you for something like this before.”

“Okay, my lord.” Now she was intrigued, and beginning to feel excited in spite of herself. Whatever it was, clearly  _ he _ thought it was unusual. She sat back on her heels, watching him continuing to pace. “I’ll do anything for you.”

“I know you will.” He paused by his dresser and opened it, turning his back to her. She admired all of the muscles in his back as he moved; she loved gripping them when he had her pressed up and against the wall, ramming into her. Just thinking about it made her wet. “Come here.”

She got up and joined him at his dresser, and he pressed a bag into her hands. That confused her again. “What is it?”

He ignored her, walking away and sitting back down on the bed. Good at communicating, he was not. There was usually minimal conversation between them both; most of their noises together were loud grunting, moans, and other sounds in that vein. There had been early, terrible flirting attempts on his part when she’d first taken the job, but that was...something else entirely. She opened the bag. 

“Oh.” So  _ this _ was why he was behaving so oddly. She pulled the toy out of the bag, admiring it as she did. While she’d never personally used such a thing before, she knew enough to recognize a strap-on and harness. “I can  _ definitely _ work with this.”

She saw the relief wash over his face, and the bad mood she thought had been brewing cleared up quickly. “Oh, good. Good. I figured.”

“If I may be so bold, my lord.” She stood up, setting the bag on the dresser behind her as she undid her work uniform, letting the dress drop to her feet. As always, she wore nothing beneath - unless she was wearing something for him to rip to shreds, he preferred her not to wear underwear. “If this is how you’d like tonight to go, do I have permission to call the shots in other ways?”

“Other ways?” Prince Yonji was already gaping at her, open-mouthed, and gripping tight to the edge of his bed. She walked to him, carrying the bag and setting it on his bedside table. If that was what he wanted, she needed to get them both warmed up. As she passed close to him, he reached for her, raking his fingers over her skin and catching her hair on his fingertips. “What do you mean?”

Growing bolder, she turned to him, and shoved him as hard as she could onto his back on his bed. Caught off-guard, he went down easily, and she quickly scrambled on top of him, leaning forward to pin his arms down by his wrists. She straddled him tightly, her knees on either side of his hips digging into the bed and holding him in place. “Like this, my lord,” she explained, feeling his cock harden beneath her, through his pants. “Is this something that interests you?” His instant hardness was an answer, of course, but she wanted his verbal approval first. It would be foolish to try and manhandle  _ any _ of the princes - and he happened to be the most physically imposing of them all.

“Yes,  _ exactly.” _ The relief in his voice was music to her ears, and his face lit up like an excited child. He tried to reach for her tits to paw at them as he always did, but he let her easily push his arms back down onto the bed.

“Not until I say so.” She would not let him regret this decision. She moved further up his body until her knees were on either side of his face. He was looking up at her from between her thighs, completely wide-eyed and in awe of her. She’d had many different looks from him in her month of his company so far, but none like that. “Have you eaten pussy before, my lord?”

He went red instantly, turning his face sideways and mumbling a response into her thigh.

“I didn’t hear you,” she told him, pointedly. 

“No,” he admitted. She had never seen him blush so darkly before, if at all. It made her wetter still to watch, and she could feel herself beginning to drip down her thighs ever so slightly.

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” With no hesitation, she sat on his face firmly, pressing her lips down against his. All the juices that had been leaking out of her were smeared over his mouth, which she could feel half-open against her. “Take care of me first and I promise I’ll take care of you.”

He did as she said excitedly, both of his hands coming up behind her and grabbing her ass to pull her even harder against his mouth. She shuddered and writhed against him as his lips and tongue went to work, exploring her and pressing up into every sensitive fold. Biting down on her lip, she ground harder against his face, jerking and twisting her hips to make sure he hit all the right spots. “That’s so good, my lord,” she panted, praising him as his tongue rubbed against her clit. She wrapped her fingers tightly in his hair as she rode his face hard. She wasn’t sure if it was beginner’s luck on his part or the overall excitement of what she would get to do next, but she was already so close to coming. “So, so good. Does it taste good, my lord?”

There was some grunted response - she couldn’t hear his answer, she could only feel its vibrations through her clit. Surprising them both, that was all it took to push her over the edge, and she bucked hard over and over, still gripping his head tightly between her thighs. When she finally pulled away, he was breathing hard and gasping, and she dropped her face to his. She forced her tongue into his mouth, eyes rolling back into her head at her own taste on him. He took advantage of her distracted, sloppy kissing to grab at her tits, massaging them in his hands and rolling her nipples between his fingers. As big as his hands were, her tits were still much bigger. He’d told her it was partially why he’d selected her for her role.

She rolled off of him, kneeling beside him. Grabbing the bottle of lube from the bag on the bedside table, she nestled it between her thighs to warm it up, and gave him an appraising look as he sat up, grabbing at her tits again. She could feel his cock pressing hard into her back as he settled behind her, sucking hard on her neck. He wasn’t one for biting. 

“Do you think you’ve earned this?” She flipped open the lid on the bottle. 

Behind her, she could feel him nodding his head.

“I asked you a question. I want an actual answer.” Being firm with him was a rush, and it gave her butterflies. 

He took his mouth from her neck. “Yes.”

“Yes, what?” She was pushing her luck, and she knew it.

There was a moment of hesitation on his part, and her breath caught in her throat if she wondered if she’d crossed a line. “Yes,  _ please _ .”

She relaxed, exhaling slowly as she dribbled lube over a finger. It was warm and slippery smooth to the touch - and it wasn’t too runny either. He had done his due diligence and picked up some good stuff. “Take your pants off and lie down.”

He immediately let go of her tits, undoing his pants and kicking them off onto the floor. Putting the bottle back between her thighs again to keep it warm - who had time for cold lube? - she turned her attention back to him, gently stroking her hand from his ribs to his hip, stopping short of touching his cock. She craned her head close, letting herself exhale hot breath right against the tip as she stroked at his hip again, and again. “I wonder if I should keep you like this for a bit?” Her lips were so close to the head, and she wanted nothing more than to lick him. “I like the way you’re throbbing for me.”

The whine he let out gave her tingles down her spine.

“I guess you’ve been good so far.” She’d never heard her voice so slow and soft before. Closing her eyes, she slid her mouth over his cock, holding her breath as she took him in as deep as she could. His whine turned into a loud groan, and she sloppily bobbed her head up and down. She kept sucking and licking as she moved between his thighs, spreading them as she knelt between. The groaning stopped, and she opened an eye to see him watching her, no longer distracted by her blowjobs that he loved so much as she brought her slicked finger where she knew he craved it.

Moving slowly and carefully, she pressed her finger against his entrance and it slipped in. His body jerked hard, forcing his cock deeper down her throat, and she waited patiently for him to relax again. She pushed her finger in further, moving it around slightly, and basked in the gasps and groans he was making. When she pulled her mouth off his cock and looked up at him, she could see he had covered his face with both hands.

“No.” She pulled her finger back out of him. “I want your face uncovered or I’m stopping.”

“Yes, miss,” he mumbled. That gave her tingles down her spine - she had not directed him to call her that. She liked that. He moved his hands away and could see his cheeks were flushed fully red and he was biting down on his lip. It was everything she could’ve hoped for.

“ _ That’s _ better.” She picked up the bottle and coated two fingers thickly in lube, pushing both of them back into him. He was incredibly tight and warm around her fingers, and she carefully moved them around inside him. She didn’t want to hurt him. After giving him a moment to adjust, she began to gently move her fingers back and forth, pressing them in as deeply as she could and then drawing them back until they were almost fully out again. His moans were unlike anything she’d heard from him before, and he had grabbed the sheets in tight fists. She would’ve been satisfied to play like that for hours - but she had to give him what he  _ really _ wanted.

When she took her hand away again, she climbed over him and off of the bed, taking the bag from the bedside table. She fumbled for a bit with the harness and the toy itself, turning away from Prince Yonji as she tried to figure it all out. Luckily, she got the hang of it quickly enough, and managed to get everything situated in no time at all. When she got back up and assumed her position between his legs again, coating the toy with as much lube as she could without it all dripping back off onto the bed, he was staring at her with a deep blush spreading even further across his face than before.

She went to push his legs further open, and he lifted them to put them around her waist. When she looked at him, he answered the question before she could ask. 

“It’s what you do to me, miss.” 

She decided she liked it. Well and fully ready to get started, she moved closer against him, and guided the toy into him as slowly as she had with her fingers. She waited through the initial penetration, for him to adjust, and watched as he threw his head back into the pillows, groaning loudly again. His hands shot back up to his face.

“Face. Uncovered.  _ Now.” _

He uncovered his face and she smiled as she watched him panting and gritting his teeth, his eyes screwed tightly shut. The prince was enjoying himself immensely already - she did love the sight of that. Moving in a way unfamiliar to her, she pressed her hips forward, sliding the toy deeper into him as his body started to shudder and shake. His hands reached out for her tits and he pawed furiously at them, squeezing and groping while an endless flow of moans, gasps, and curses exploded out of his mouth. 

When she had finally gotten it in as deep as it would go, his body arched off the bed, his hands dropping from her tits to grab at the sheets again. Trying hard to find a rhythm, she moved back and forth, in and out of him, urged deeper still by how tightly his legs were wrapped around her. He jerked and twisted beneath her, changing the angle of her thrusts with his movement. 

She pulled back again as he shifted the angle of his hips, and her next thrust forced a loud cry from him that made her jump; she thought for a moment she had hurt him before she saw the expression of absolutely ecstasy on his face. Encouraged, she used all the energy she could muster to pound against the same spot inside him, and he rewarded her efforts with more jerking, head thrashing, and moans that only seemed to get louder. 

To her dismay, she could tell she couldn’t last much longer. As much as she was relishing being in control, she didn’t have the stamina to fuck him the way he fucked her. She let herself fall forward against him, urging her hips on as much as she could, feeling his cock digging hard into her belly as his arms wrapped around her and held her tight. His skin was hot and sweaty, and she pressed her face to him as she inhaled his scent. She could feel his nails scratching up and down her back as she strained to keep her hips moving, and one hand took a detour to pull her hair down for it to flow loose over her back. He was close, she knew the signs by now. He was so very close. 

To her relief, another final thrust shoved him right over the edge. The prince let out the loudest noise yet, a twisting, drawn-out groan, and she could feel him erupting hot and stickily between them. She let out a deep sigh of relief and exhaustion, realizing she had been holding her breath for some amount of time. Letting herself go fully limp, she lay weakly against him as he lowered his legs from her hips, caressing at her back over the scratches he’d left. Her hips ached, and her thighs felt like they were stiff and on fire.

“Was it everything you were hoping, my lord?” She asked quietly, relinquishing control back to him with a small smile. 

“Better than I had hoped.” He still sounded breathless, and she could feel his heart beating as she rested her head on his chest. “I knew I picked you for a reason.”


End file.
